Refrigerated dough or fresh dough, i.e., dough contained in a container and sold out of the refrigerated case at the grocery store, has long been a popular item. Typically, the dough is chemically leavened and formulated for storage in containers which will maintain the pressure generated by the leavening action of the leaveners in the dough. All a cook need do to prepare biscuits or the like from the contained dough is to open the container and place the dough in the oven and bake.
Attempts have been made to provide such doughs which can be used to make a loaf bread. However, one problem with such products was that upon baking, the exterior had a dry and unappealing look. By contrast, bakeries and the like provide bread products that have a high sheen produced by a glaze compound applied to the exterior of the dough prior to baking. Typical of such glazes is an egg-wash. Attempts to use such a glaze compound were unsuccessful since the glaze compound was absorbed into the dough. Upon baking of the dough, there was no sheen on the baked loaf.
It was unexpectedly found by having a glaze compound with a certain viscosity, that it would not be absorbed into the dough product during storage and thus upon baking of the dough, a high sheen resulted on the exterior of the baked loaf.